Ryan Letowski
Ryan's Wiki page is brought to you by the band Say Anything. Okay, not really, but there's a crap ton of lyrics involved. Quick Facts ✯''' NAME:' Ryan Edward Letowski ✯ '''BORN:' January 18, 1992 ✯ HEIGHT: 5'10 ✯ HAIR: Brown, dyed black ✯ EYES: Light blue ✯ PIERCINGS: None ✯ TATTOOS: Echelon symbols on left inner arm ✯ ASTROLOGICAL SIGN: Capricorn ✯ HOMETOWN: '''Louisville, KY ✯ '''ABILITY: Precognition ✯ FAVORITE MOVIE: Fight Club ✯ FAVORITE FOOD: Chinese takeout ✯ FAVORITE BAND: Taking Back Sunday, Bright Eyes ✯ FAVORITE COLOR: Black, grey History ♫ They all just laughed and said, "That boy's got woe, he lives with woe." ♫ Ryan is the third oldest of his nine siblings. His mother found it easier to pop out kids and live off welfare checks than to actually keep a job. He grew up in the boonies of Louisville, Kentucky, in a less than reputable trailer park. He was a quiet kid who didn’t have many friends, though he got along well with most of his siblings, especially his brother Lee. The complete lack of rules, boundaries, and any sort of structure in his life led to a rebellious streak during his early teenage years. He began to experiment with drugs at fifteen, mainly marijuana and acid. Although his brother tended to act out in more apparent ways, Ryan was content with the comfort and escape drugs brought him. It was around this time that he began to have vivid, sometimes distrubing dreams. This wasn’t completely out of the norm, but when the visions he began to see in his sleep started to play out in real life, he realized there was more to these dreams that he first thought. He was aware of some world events before they actually occurred, but his premonitions focused mainly on things happening close to home. He began to develop bouts of insomnia, not wanting to “see the future” if he could prevent it. This continues to this day, and there are periods were he won’t legitimately sleep for days on end. The majority of his premonitions revolved around the deaths of people he didn't know. To help cope with this unnerving ability to accurately see the future, Ryan turned to heavier drugs. By the time he was seventeen, he had developed a pretty severe addiction to cocaine. This in turn led him to join Lee in his delinquent acts of vandalism to help alleviate the jitters he got from the drug. Eventually, his luck ran out, and his mother laid down an ultimatum; get his act together or get out of her house. Luckily for him, a recruiter for QCI came calling, claiming to be a staff member of an institute for troubled teens. Although Ryan had turned eighteen at this point, he agreed to join Lee in enrolling at the school. In-Game History ♫ Packed me in a classroom to count the time, studying the history of mens minds, chasing tail and committing hate crimes ♫ Ryan had a sweet room all to himself (and Cletus) until Alec arrved. He's also a member of The Shroud Eaters, a noisy disaster band, along with John, Ethan, and Noah. He had a one sided crush on Lily until that notion got punched out of him, and was responsible for the imfamous puke train incident in the common room. He also busted out a higly choreographed dance routine to Lady Gaga's "Telephone" during the school dance.Ryan also got stood up at the alter during his and Ethan's shot gun wedding, and may or may not have fathered a pillow case full of socks. In more serious business, Ryan spent three days in the research building after having a very intense premoniton while he was awake. He's been on the recieving end of stigmata-type injuries as of late and finds all the odd happenings that are going on very unsettling. And then came the whole "Believers" incident. Ryan teamed up with John to take out three cultists, one of which he quite literally caught on fire, before Franklin directed him towards the bunker. Personality ♫ Your life is always the post of something else, where is the present in the way that you present yourself? And it's disgusting how little that you try, the existential equivalent of pink eye ♫ Ryan can be pretty indifferent to most things, which comes off as him being a bit of a jerk. One of his favorite sayings is, “I don’t care.” And really, he doesn’t. Little things don’t get much attention from him. What movie to see, where to go to eat, which board game to play, these things don’t matter much to him. This isn’t to say he doesn’t car about anything of course, it just takes a lot for him to open up and give a completely honest opinion. He’s not anti-social, but most people will need to come up to him and say “hi” first. He’s sarcastic and has a dry sense of humor, and is quick to make self-deprecating jokes. He’s likely to back down when faced with any sort of adversary. preferring to verbally spar rather than throw down. His insomnia offers some interesting personality quirks. After a few days of not sleeping, he can become moody or hyper, depending on just how long he's been up and moving. The longer he goes, the better the chance he'll "plateau" and be stuck in a constant state of alertness. Of course, he crashes eventually, and when he does, he goes down hard. This is when the drugs use comes into play, helping him to cope with the ups and downs. He has a penchant to buy things he really doesn't need with the meager amount of money he has. It's a cut-and-dry Capricorn tendency, and he has it in spades. Any money he can scrap together goes to drugs primarily, but when he can swing it he'll buy the newest techno gadget or add to his hipster-tastic wardrobe. Ability ♫ And these visions of death seem to own me ''♫ Precognition. Ryan has visions appear to him via his dreams, usually glimpses of the future. They tend to be foggy or unclear when dealing with the future of the world at large and clearer when it concerns himself or people he knows or is in close proximity to him. However, he doesn’t get a lot of time to warn anyone or stop what’s going to happen. He gets the visions the day, or sometimes hours, before the events occur. He has no control over these visions, and quite frankly doesn’t like having them. This has led him to use drugs to deal with the stress and bouts of insomnia that creep up from time to time. Relationships ♫''These are my friends this is who they have been for always♫ ✯ Lily Sloane ✯ Clara Ford ✯ Eloise Burton ✯ Max Guevara ✯ Kindle Veda ✯ Emily Koizumi ✯ Aria Vaughn ✯ John Constantine ✯ Noah Tessaro ✯ Ethan Ford ✯ Lee Letowski ✯ Dexter McDuff ✯ Levi Blakely ✯ Lear Shapiro ✯ Liam Keaton Playlist *'Gary Jules | Mad World' Went to school and I was very nervous / No one knew me, no one knew me / Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson? / Look right through me, look right through me / I find it kinda funny / I find it kinda sad / The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had / Ifind it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take / When people run in circles it's a very very / Mad world *'Nine Inch Nails | Every Day Is Exactly The Same' I believe I can see the future / Because I repeat the same routine / I think I used to have a purpose / Then again that might have been a dream / Sometimes I think I'm happy here / Sometimes, yeah, I still pretend / I can't remember how this got started / Oh, but I can tell you exactly how it will end *'Our Lady Peace | Superman's Dead' Do you worry that you're not liked? / How long til you break? / You're happy cause you smile / But how much can you fake? / And ordinary boy / And ordinary name / But ordinary's just not good enough today *'Ben Folds | Best Imitation Of Myself' I feel like a quote out of context / Witholding the rest so I can be for you what you want to see / I got the gesture and sound got the timing down / It's uncanny, yeah, you think it was me / Do you think I should take a class to lose my southern accent? / Did I make me up, or make the face till it stuck / I do the best imitation of myself *'Say Anything | The Futile 'Shit! / Nothing makes sense / So I won't think about it / I'll go with the ignorance / Eat, sleep, fuck and flee / In four words, that's me / I am full of indifference *'Beck | Loser' In the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey / Butane in my veins and I’m out to cut the junkie / So shave your face with some mace in the dark / Savin’ all your food stamps and burnin’ down the trailer park / Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare / With the rerun shows and the cocaine nose-job / Soy un perdedor / I’m a loser baby, so why don’t you kill me? / (I’m a driver, I’m a winner; things are gonna change I can feel it) Trivia ✯ Ryan can't dance with any sort of grace whatsoever unless there's a Lady Gaga song on. It's completely inexplicable. ✯ Ryan's electic guitar is a black Epiphone Les Paul Special II. He also has a no-name acoustic guitar. ✯ Ryan was held back a year at his old highschool; he missed too much school.. ✯ Ryan is the unwed teenage father of Optimus Prime Tron Ford-Letowski. Wardrobe Wardrobe: Ryan - QCI Photo Gallery hires12.png|PB: Jared Leto hires3.png|PB: Jared Leto shirtless.png|PB: Jared Leto tattoo.png|Ryan's tattoo. tumblr_l0qqryLb6e1qaarijo1_500.jpg|All day every day opossum.jpg|Cletus Other Stuff Ryan is a fictional character that belongs to Angie. The actor who represents him in this game is Jared Leto, and I ain't making no bank. Category:Characters